All I Want for Christmas
by Sora's GuardianAngel
Summary: Sora came home, and Kairi wants to tell him something before he has to leave again. Oneshot. Christmas fic SK


**All I Want for Christmas**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

A/N: Hi guys, I know, I know I should be working on _My Clumsy Boyfriend,_ but I wanted to do a Christmas fic first. (Bows) Sorry guys.

**_Disclaimer: SGA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, nor will she ever will…_**

Kairi smiled broadly to herself; after all, she and Sora were having a fun time at the Christmas festival held annually on the main island. The lights hung on every building and palm tree in sight, lighting the entire city. "Wow," Kairi marveled. Sora grinned, "I bet the electric bill is going to be huge." Kairi nodded with a giggle, "Sure will."

They continued their way through the fair, stopping at a shop or game station on the way. Ever since Sora and Riku came back, she'd been spending a lot of time with them, knowing that they'd have to leave soon. Today, however, she wanted to spend time with Sora alone, because today she would confess her feelings toward him.

Sora smiled at her, "What's on your mind?" Kairi broke away from her thoughts, "Huh?" "What's on your mind?" he repeated. "Nothing," she replied swiftly. Sora folded his arms behind his head in a goofy manner, "Okay, I won't pry." Kairi glanced up at him, besides growing taller; Sora was much more mature now. His hair had gold highlights and was even wilder than when he was a mere fourteen year-old. His eyes also lightened a lot too, instead of cerulean; they were dusty cobalt now. He wore black attire (KH2 outfit), but still kept his crown necklace and goofy grin.

Then again, she too had grown since last year; her auburn hair reached her shoulders and her hips and chest area grew, giving her a more womanly figure. She wore a lavender shirt with a denim sleeveless jacket and a denim mini skirt. Matching her shirt, knee-high socks covered her legs and black boots protected her feet. She was still pretty short though, but she didn't mind. As long as Sora wasn't shorter than her, she could care less.

They came to a game booth; it was a simple one, use a fish hook to stand a bottle up on a wooden table without knocking the bottle off. The prize was a large white teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. No one had been able to win it thus far. "Aw, that's such a cute teddy." Kairi smiled pointing to it. Sora spotted it, "That one?" She nodded, "It's adorable!" Sora grinned, this could be his chance, he could win the bear, and then tell her that he loved her. He handed his munny to the booth's operator, and then tried. Kairi smiled, he was so nice to her. Sora got the annoying thing on the first try as the people waiting behind him gawked, how'd he do that?

"How'd you do that kid?" the operator asked as he handed Sora the white teddy bear. Sora grinned again, "It's a secret." Kairi blushed as he held it out to her, "You wanted this right?" he asked. Kairi gave a slight nod, her blush still present, "Y-yeah." He smiled; she loved that smile, "Merry Christmas Kai." She laughed, "Thank you Sora! You're the best!" and hugged the bear, (it was small enough to wrap her arms around it). Sora absentmindedly scratched his head, "You like it? I'm glad." Kairi looked up from the bear, "Are you kidding? I love it!" Sora's face turned bright red, and she muffled her giggles. "Let's go get some food!" Sora decided to change the subject. Kairi nodded and they made their way through the crowds to a small café.

"What are you gonna get?" Kairi asked, eyeing the menu on the wall behind the cashier. Sora shrugged, "I dunno, what're you getting?" Kairi smiled, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and to think; only a few months ago she was a very depressed girl who prayed every day for Sora and Riku to return. She recalled the day they came back very vividly…

_A red head sat on the sunny, white shore of the children's island with her feet sprawled out and the waves gently hitting her bare feet. She wore a lavender bikini and a tattered brown skirt over that. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was drawn back into a ponytail and her ocean eyes gazed up at the cloud-less sky. _

_A perfect, sunny day and she had no one to share it with…_

"Kairi, what are you getting? Hey, Kairi!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone with two scoops." Kairi told the cashier.

_Kairi sighed and stood up. She dusted the sand off her, and then grabbed her sandals and headed for the dock nearby. She stole a glance at the small cave next to a waterfall and tears formed in her eyes. Brownish blonde spikes protruded from the bushes that long since had grown over the secret place's entrance. Her eyes widened as the spikes disappeared and she thought that maybe she was hallucinating…again. _

_Yet, she heard a muffled cry and a low voice saying something along the lines of, "Don't do that!" Kairi raised an eyebrow and cautiously neared the cave. Fire licked at the edges of the entrance, and she backed away. A ball of fire whizzed past her head and the bush that previously covered the entrance was reduced to ashes. Kairi grabbed a tree branch and held it like a sword. If it was another stray heartless, she'd be ready. The smoke cleared and her grip on the branch tightened as she raised it over her head. _

_A boy dressed in red, black, and blue crawled out. He was covered head-to-toe in ash, along with the older boy who came out after him. The younger coughed loudly from the smoke that still lingered in the cave and shook the ash out of his spiky hair. His cobalt eyes locked hers and she lowered her 'weapon'. "Sora…?" Kairi asked in a distant voice. The brunette gave a grin and tapped the elder's shoulder. All the ash was out of his silver hair and his aqua eyes met hers, "Hey Kairi, how've you been?" Kairi abandoned the branch and tackled them both with hugs, all the while tears streamed down her face._

"Hey Kai, if you don't eat your ice cream it'll melt in your hands…"

Kairi blinked, coming out of her day dream. She and Sora sat on a bench outside the café eating their ice creams. She laughed, "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Sora smiled, "Like what?" Kairi gave a side-ways glance, and then replied, "When you and Riku came back." "Oh," Sora sighed, "Hey, I've got something to show you." He said taking her hand in his and pulling her up to her feet. Kairi blushed, "Where are we going?" He winked, "You'll see."

Sora led her to the children's island and brought her over to the bent paopu tree. They sat on it and watched the sun slowly dip into the amber sea. Sora smiled at Kairi as she watched it reflect on everything; including them. Her eyes locked with his and stayed that way. "Kairi, the reason I brought you here was- I mean, uh-um…" Sora stammered as a blush appeared on his tan face. Kairi giggled and put a finger to his mouth,

"I love you too Sora."

Sora blushed and Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder, saying _that_ took a lot out of her.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" Kairi glanced up at him from his shoulder. Sora locked eyes with her and smiled. Their faces came closer and finally they kissed. After a minute or two, they stopped and Kairi tackled Sora with a hug. They almost fell off the tree. "Kairi, what's gotten into you?" Sora said between laughs. Kairi grinned, "Thank you! That was all I wanted for Christmas!" Sora smiled hugging her again, in truth that was all he wanted for Christmas too.

The End.

**A/N: **So, how'd you like it? Please tell me in a review!

(Observes the readers glares)

Okay, now I'm going back to My Clumsy Boyfriend so quit glaring at me!

This concludes my one-shot, hope you liked it!

**R&R!**


End file.
